The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a slide knob and more particularly to a structure for mounting a miniature slide knob included in, e.g., a portable apparatus.
It is a common practice with a portable apparatus to mount a slide knob on the front or the rear of the apparatus in order to allow the user to operate a slide switch, slide volume or similar slidable electronic part disposed in the apparatus via the knob. Specifically, the slide knob includes a thumb piece protruding from, e.g., the rear of the apparatus and a pair of lugs positioned below the thumb piece. A slide switch, for example, has its knob positioned between the lugs of the slide knob. The user causes the slide switch to slide by nipping and sliding the thumb piece.
However, the problem with the conventional mounting structure is that it affixes the slide knob to the apparatus by use of screws, increasing the number of assembling steps and cost. Should the screws be replaced with an adhesive tape, the connection between the slide knob and the apparatus would be lowered as to durability.
Technologies relating to the present invention are also disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 5-18074.
To better understand the present invention, brief reference will be made to a conventional slide knob mounting structure, shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. As shown, the structure includes a slide knob 25 mounted on the inside of a casing 21 included in a portable apparatus not shown. The slide knob 25 includes a thumb piece 25a and a pair of lugs for holding, e.g., the knob of a slide switch, not shown, therebetween. A plate 28 is formed with two screw holes 29 and used to retain the slide knob 25 on the casing 21.
To mount to the slide knob 25 to the casing 21, a thumb piece 25a is inserted into a window 23 formed in the casing 21, and then the plate 28 is laid on the knob 25. Subsequently, screws 30 are respectively driven into a pair of threaded hole members 24 via the screw holes 29 of the plate 28, thereby fastening the slide knob 25 to the casing 21. The screws 30 are sometimes replaced with an adhesive tape. A slide switch is mounted on a printed circuit board and slidable in opposite directions, although not shown specifically. A knob included in the slide switch is positioned between the lugs 25b of the slide knob 25. The user of the portable apparatus may operate the slide switch by nipping and sliding the thumb piece 25a in a desired direction.
The above conventional structure has some problems left unsolved, as discussed earlier.